The present disclosure relates generally to the field of power amplification. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing phase error correction for power amplifier systems.
Power amplifier systems may be used in a variety of electronic applications. For example, various systems of a vehicle (e.g., aircraft), communication device, computing device, and/or other devices may utilize power amplifier systems to increase the power of an input signal. In one exemplary application, a communication system and/or navigation system of an aircraft may utilize a power amplifier system to amplify a signal being transmitted by the aircraft.
Some types of power amplifier systems may experience a frequency-dependent phase error in the generated output signal. For example, a power amplifier system that includes multiple amplifier devices with outputs coupled by a combiner may have a phase error in the output due to a frequency-varying impedance from the combiner circuit presented at the output of each amplifier device. This phase error may result in the output signal interfering with adjacent frequency channels, which may be problematic in systems where adjacent channel interference is regulated. There is a need for a system that reduces the phase error present in some power amplifier systems. Further, there is a need for a system that reduces adjacent frequency channel interference present in some power amplifier systems.